Saving Danny Phantom
by Mystic Girl567
Summary: When Danny's kidnapped, it's up to five fanfic writers to take on the legacy of gaurdians and save him. R&R please
1. prolue

Prologue

Danny crashed out on his bed after getting home. He couldn't believe it; he'd saved the world from the disateroide, his parents accepted him for Danny Phantom and he was dating Sam. 'It's like a dream come true' he thought out loud. 'Yes Daniel', came a very familiar voice. 'The problem with dreams though,' the voice said as a shadowed figure swooped down and grabbed him, 'Is that they often become nightmares!!!!' With difficulty Danny tuned his head to see who it was 'You!' Danny snapped angrily. Just than there was a flash of light and the shadow and Danny disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gina Hamilton ran home as fast as he legs could take her. 'LATE, LATE, LATE, LATE, LAAAAAAAATTTTTE,' she yelled as she practically threw her self through the door and crashed onto the sofa. She quickly grabbed the remote and turned the TV, on. 'I don't know why you have to make such a big deal out of a stupid cartoon?' Her brother Bobby said as he came through the door. 'Hey, Danny Phantom is not stupid,' she said defensively. 'Besides as the president of the Wales branch of the Danny Phantom fan club, it's my duty to watch every episode.'

'Whatever,' he sighed as he went to make himself a sandwich. Gina scowled after him until she heard the end of the advert. 'We interrupt this advert for a special cartoon bulletin..., the Danny Phantom cartoon has been canceled,' hearing that Gina's face fell into a look of obvious horror. 'And now for the replacement show... Spongebob Squarepants.' 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,' Gina yelled as he brother came in to see what all the fuss was about. 'Yes,' he cried happily as the Spongebob theme song started. 'I love this show.'

'You would,' yelled Gina angrily at him. 'Come on Gina,' Bobby said now giving the show his full attention. 'Now Phantoms off Nicktoons you'll actually watch some quality programming.'

'What Spongebob Squarepants is a quality cartoon?'

'Yer, Duh.'

'I'M GOING TO MY ROOM.' She yelled as she bolted up the stairs. Her brother just shrugged and went back to the cartoon.

(Line break)

Later that night, after doing her homework (homework on a Friday night, could she sink no lower) she tried to get to sleep. 'I wish Danny Phantom was real,' she said sadly. 'Then I could gain ghost powers and save my fav cartoon,' unbeknown to her though a figure was watching her through a large screen. He was also watching four other teenagers through similar screens. 'A Gina,' he smiled, 'I may not be Desiree, but I can make you wish come true. It is time for the legacy of the guardians to begin again.' He smiled looking at a table with five multicolored crystals on it then looked back at the screens. Waving his staff once over the screens the teens vanished in a bright flash.

(Line break)

**A SO MANY QUESTIONS LEFT UNANSWED. Who kidnapped Danny? Who was watching Gina? And why does Gina's brother prefer Spongebob over Danny? Any way I am now giving you readers the chance to be in this story. Just review in your real name and your best quality. You'll see why. Any way till next time, **


	3. Chapter 2

I am so, so, so sorry about taking so long to update. First I had writers block about their powers. Then my computer caught a virus and fan fic wouldn't let me sign in. Any way I'm back and I'll update my others stories as soon as possible.

When the smoke finally cleared Gina stood up (sour all over) still wearing her green pyjamas with blue flowers and looked at my surroundings. She was in a large clock tower with a thousand clocks hanging on the walls. There was also a large, glass like circle hanging up.

"Ok," she said trying to shake herself awake. "I have got to be dreaming because…"

"Looks a lot like the ghost zone clock tower," came a girls voice from behind her. Turning around she saw a young girl, around 15 with short red hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a pair of pale blue pyjamas with white edging.

"Lair of Clockwork, the time ghost," said another girl walking out of the darkness. She had long, black hair and was wearing a pair of black and purple pyjamas.

"Trust us, you're not dreaming," came a third girl. She also had long hair, but it was brown. Her eyes were a sea blue colour. Her night stuff was yellow with black spots.

"Or we'd be too," said the last girl. She had mid-length brown hair with dark brown eyes. Her nightwear was white with yellow edging.

"Well this has to be a dream," Gina said starting to freak out. "If it wasn't, that would mean I'm in…"

"The Danny Phantom cartoon," came a familiar, mysterious sounding voice. All five girls spun around to see…

"Clockwork!!!" they cried a little shocked that he was real. "But you can't be real," said the girl in the white pyjamas.

"You're right," the time ghost said shifting to his baby form. "In your world, I am merely a cartoon character. But here that cartoon is real."

"Then why are we here?" Gina asked as the others nodded in agreement.

"You are here," he answed as his appearance shifted again. "Because you have been chosen to be the new guardians."

"Guardians?" They all said confused. None of them had ever heard of guardians of the cartoon.

"Yes," Clockwork stated. "You see millions of years ago when Pariah Dark was out and attempting to destroy the ghost and human worlds…"

"Six ghosts rose forth to force him into the sarcophagus of forever sleep," the girl with long, black hair said. "We all saw 'Reign Storm'."

"A," continued Clockwork, who didn't seam annoyed about being interrupted. "But that's where the story was fudged a little. For you see, those five weren't ghosts; but guardians. "Six normal humans from a different world, all gifted with elemental ghost powers from six of the ghost realms. Since their victory over Pariah, every 100 years since then, five more humans are picked to be the new ones. But only if a person of major importance from this realm is in trouble."

"So who's in trouble," said the girl in yellow.

"Danny Fenton," finished Clockwork earning alarmed cries from the girls. "Why do you think this cartoon was cancelled in your world?"

"What happened?" Gina asked worried.

"He's been kidnapped, and only you five can help," he said floating over to a table with five crystals on it, all a different colour.

"So are you girls up for this?"

"If Danny's in trouble, I'll do anything to help," said Gina firmly.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Count me in."

"Me as well," answered the other four girls.

"Good," said Clockwork smiling. "Now Nicole, come here," he called as the girl in blue stepped forward. "Nicole Lewis, optimistic yet creative," he said handing her the red crystal. As she took it, her body began to glow red. "You will become the fire guardian." When the glow faded, the others saw that she was now wearing an outfit a lot like Danni's. Except the black parts were red and the white yellow with a flame insignia. Her eyes were now an ember red colour and her hair was bright red, held back with a yellow band.

"Alison Byth, smart and serious," the girl with long, black hair steeped forward.

"You will become the water guardian." Taking a pale blue crystal; her outfit was a pale, blue blouse with a long, dark blue skirt. Both made of a kind of floaty material, meant to look like waves. She was also wearing a pair of sea blue, knee high boots with matching wrist length gloves. Her hair was tied back and was the same dark blue colour as her skirt. Her eyes were now a sea foam colour.

"Kira Stance, athletic yet smart." The girl with brown hair and sea blue eyes stepped forward. "You will become the Storm guardian." The crystal was a clear blue with little white puffs in it. "Her guardian outfit was a clear blue colour skirt, with small rain drop like bead's embroidered into it. The top was a darker blue with white lightning bolts with sleeves that matched the skirt. "She also wore blue, high heeled boots with yellow heels like sun creeping over the clouds, with matching gloves. Her hair was now a golden brown colour, in a wind sweaped style, with gold leaves pined into it. Her eyes were a pale blue colour.

"Layla Write, bright and optimistic." the girl with brown eyes and hair steeped forward.

"You will become the Energy guardian." This crystal was a clear one with yellow lightning bolts in it. The costume was a white, haz-mat suit, with yellow gloves, boots, collar and belt. The gloves and boots edges were ripped in a bolt fashion. The hair was white with yellow lightning streaks and yellow eyes.

"And finally Gina Hugh, loyal and helpful." Gina stepped forward to collect an ice blue crystal. "You will become the frost guardian."

"Gina's costume was a blue and white figure skating dress, with silver snowflakes embroidered into the top. The boots were silver with white heels along with matching wrist length gloves. Her hair was also now white, pulled back with a snowflake hair clip. The eyes were silver.

As the girls huddled round each other to compare costumes, Alison realised something. "Wait a minuet clockwork," she piped up. "You said there were **six **guardians. Why are there only five teens here?"

"Because the final girl, Kelsey North was kidnapped the same day Danny was," clockwork answered turning back to his youngest self. "I think that who ever captured him, also got word that she was to be the sixth guardian."

"Well we'll find her too, rite girls," Gina called back to the others. Agreeing clockwork held up two more items.

"I think you will need these," he smiled. The first item was a dark green guardian crystal and the other was a very familiar looking map. "This was to be Kelsey's crystal, if you find her give it to her," he said handing it to Kira.

"This is the Infa-Map," he said answering Gina's thoughts. "It will lead you to where-ever you need to go to help Danny. Remember keep it safe or Frostbite will kill me."

Gina took the map and sought out the Fenton Portal.

"This universe is counting on you," said Clockwork. "Good Luck guardians."

(Line Break)

Danny woke up with a major headache. Looking at his surrounding, he saw that he was in a green, glowing cage over hanging a large, larva pit. The room looked like a torcher chamber from a horror movie. "He also saw a young, 16 year old girl, with short dark hair and brown eyes in the cage with him. She wore a brown shirt with a gold heart on it, a pair of jeans, a tan jacket and a white backpack. "Who are you?" Danny asked as she finally noticed him.

"O my gosh," she squealed. " Your Danny Fenton."

"Yer," he said expecting this reaction after the disaster-oide incident. "But who are you?"

"Her name is Kelsey North, Daniel," came a voice as two figures entered the room. One was very short and was an odd shape; the other was taller and human shaped but red eyes glowed. Both were wearing long, hooded cloaks. The short one sat on a large, stone throne on the side of the room. "And until further notice; you are both my prisoners."

"Who are you?" Danny demanded.

"Not so fast Daniel," the figure said. "All will be shown in good time."

"Till then Night Stalker!!!" he yelled to his partner. "Keep an eye on these two, I have business to attend to," she said cruelly walking out of the room. "Yes, master," Night Stalker, said so dully. That Danny and Kelsey both realised the same thing. "He's hypnotised," they both cried.

(Line break)

**Talk about answering one question and asking ten more. Who is the villain behind this? Where are Danny and Kelsey? An**d **who is Night Stalker under the cloak? All will be answered soon. Till then R&R **


	4. PS

**P.s. **

**Sorry, but I cannot accept any more pleas to be characters in the story. Sorry, but all the open spaces I can think of are full. Try again if I do another story like this.**


	5. chapter 3

Meanwhile at Fenton works, from the depths of the green, swirling light of the Ghost portal. A quiet mingle of screams slowly getting louder came. Just then Gina and the others (still in their guardian forms) burst through the portal holding the Infa-Map, and flying straight into the wall opposite. "Next time," said Nicole rubbing her head. "I vote we ask for directions."

"Who's down there," came the voice of Jack Fenton. The girls panicked when they heard someone come down the stairs. Knowing Jack, he'd shoot first and ask questions never. "Wait, I've got it!" Layla whispered as she quickly disappeared. The others quickly follow, forgetting that they could go invisible in their panic.

"Ok ghost," yelled Jack as he lumbered into the lab holding the Fenton Peeler. "What have you done with my son?" Unbeknown to him, the girls were using their invisibility to sneak upstairs to Danny's room.

"That was close," Kira said as they reappeared in Danny's room. "Why are in here again?"

"Because Clockwork said that Danny got kidnapped from his room," answered Layla. "So our best bet to find clues is here." After a few seconds of looking, Kelsey piped up, "Hey, I found something." Running over to where she was the group saw she was looking at some bright green dust under the bed. "I know Danny's a half ghost teenager," she said reaching out to touch it. "But I doubt he gets green dust."

But as her finger touched it she was suddenly shocked and thrown back. "What is that stuff?" she cried.

"I think I know," said Gina wonderingly. As she said it a silver ring appeared around her waist and turned her back into Gina Hughs. Except this time, she was wearing a white, short-sleeved blouse and a pale blue, pleated skirt with blue and white trainers. "What are you doing?" Layla cried as she saw Gina reach out and touch it.

"Just as I thought," she said when nothing happened to her. "It's Ecto-ranium."

"What would it be doing in here?" Asked Nicole.

"Let's see," said Gina changing back. "Who do we know who hates Danny with every molecule in his body and was last seen smashing into a giant hunk of this stuff?"

"VLAD!!" the others cried. As well as three other voices from the door. Hearing the other voices and being nearest the door, Kira quickly opened the door and Sam, Tucker and Jazz (who had been leaning on the door trying to listen) fell into the room. "Ok," said Sam rising to her feet. "Who are you and how do you know about Danny being missing?"

"We're ghost zone guardians," said Layla stepping forward. "We were sent here by Clockwork to find out what happened to him."

"Ghost zone Guardians?" Tucker asked.

"We're like a secret service in the ghost zone," said Nicole remembering what Clockwork had told them about their job. "We only get sent in when something happens that could put both Earth and the Ghost zone in danger, that no one else but us can stop."

"So where were you when Pariah Dark got out?" Sam snapped angrily. "Or when Freakshow stole the Reality Gauntlet? Or when Danny had to face his evil future

Self? Or with the disasteroide?"

"I think she said 'that no one else but us can stop'," said Kira calmly. " Clockwork saw that your boyfriend would be able to stop and survive all those disasters."

"He's not my… O yer," Sam started out of pure habit.

"Can we please get back to the main adjective," said Nicole getting annoyed. "If Plasmius **is** back on planet Earth, we have to figure out where he is and what he's done with Danny."

"Well let's see," said Jazz softly as she started pacing. "According to Danny Vlad's Wisconsin place is terminated, Tucker's living in the Majors mansion in Amity, so that just leaves Colorado."

"Next stop Colorado then," said Gina opening the Infa-Map and checking for the shortest path to Colorado.

"Wait," came Tucker's voice from behind the group as he and the girls raced over.

"We're coming too."

"I don't know," said Nicole remembering that they weren't supposed to know a lot about Danny's life. "It could get pretty dangerous."

"Look missy," said Sam flaring up again. "Believe it or not, me, Jazz and Tucker have gone with Danny on almost all his adventures (well me and Tucker at least) and faced some of the worst ghosts in existence. DON'T TELL US THIS IS TOO DANGEROUS!"

"Ok, ok," said Layla half expecting this reaction. "You can come… if you do us one favour."

(line break)

"I'm telling you Maddie," moaned Jack Fenton to his wife. "The Ecto-alarm on the ghost portal went off. There is a ghost in this house."

"The alarm could just be buggy," said Maddie as she tried to fix the TV. "I mean it didn't go off the night Danny…" She started to become a little blurry eyed at that point. "Don't worry honey," said Jack. "Trust me, he can take care of himself. Hey kids," he suddenly called, causing Maddie to look. Jazz, Sam and Tucker were creeping past the door. All of them were holding their backpacks close. "You haven't

Seen any spectral activity today, have you?"

"Jack give it a rest, please," said Maddie irritably saving our three friends the worry of coming up with something. "We're just going down to the lab to see if there's any clue there that the police missed," called Tucker as he and the girls passed the door.

"Good luck kids," called Maddie. The minuet the three of them were downstairs however, the all opened their bags. And Gina and the other girls tumbled out, gasping for air. "This wasn't what I had in mind when I asked you to get us passed the Fenton's," gasped Layla.

"Hey, it was either the backpacks," said Tucker as he opened the door to the Spectre Speeder. "Or the Fenton Thermos," he said holding it up.

"Never mind," said Layla nervously remembering how crapped it was. "Forget I even said anything."

"Ok," said Jazz as she and Sam got into the Speeder while the guardians positioned themselves by the Ghost Portal. "Next stop, Colorado." Next minuet the Infa-map started glowing and the girls were sucked into the portal with the Speeder hot on their tail. The search was on.

(Line break)

"No!!!" The smallest of the caped pair cried as he looked into one of the screens in the torture chamber. "Those little brats figured out that Plasmius is in on this. Well no matter," he said suddenly sounding a lot calmer. "I'll just have to send them a playmate. CURTIS!" He suddenly addressed the taller of the two.

"It's Cyber," said Curtis monotomly.

"What ever, just head to the ghost zone and 'greet' our young friends."

"With pleasure," said Cyber as the hooded cloak slid off. He turned out to be a young boy of around fourteen. With honey coloured hair, wearing a robotic suit that looked a lot like the one Danny's character wore in the game Doomed, except in red and silver.

As he went through one of the doors, Danny and Kelsey's captor laughed evilly. Who knew stealing an old guardian gem from the technological realm, a double of Freakshow's staff and a kid from the real world, and combining all three would pay off so well."

"You're not gonna get away with this," Kelsey yelled while Danny looked confused.

"Wait, what do you mean the real world?" Danny asked while Kelsey cringed. She hoped this wouldn't come up.

"Why don't you ask Kelsey?" said the figure. If the teens could see his face, they would see that he was smirking. "She's from the real world, so she's in a better position to answer that question then me." As the guy left the room, Kelsey started panicking like crazy as Danny looked expectantly at her. This whole thing just got a lot more difficult.

(Line break)

**Thing's are looking bad for our heroes. And if Vlad's not behind this who is? **

**Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner. Turns out I enjoy reading Fan Fic's more then I do writing them. Anywho R&R **


	6. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the late update my leading excuse: I've had writers block for ages and a friend told me I should take a break from Danny Phantom fanfics for a bit.**

* * *

In a serene and quiet glade in the Colorado Rockies, all manners of animals were grazing undisturbed. But suddenly they scurried as the silence was torn in half as a large green portal opened and a collection of screams (that were slowly getting louder) rang from it. Suddenly our five heroes emerged from it, this time however managing to stop on their feet. Soon afterwards the Spectre Speeder followed them out of the portal as it closed behind them. "Ok," said Gina quickly taking command. "Sam, Tucker, Jazz is there anything on that thing that can help us find Vlad?"

"Nothing we can use on earth," said Sam. "We're gonna have to split up."

"Ok," said Jazz. "I'll go with…. What are your names again?" She said looking at the girls who suddenly looked worried. They hadn't though of names for their ghost selves yet and they couldn't use their real names. "I'm…Permafrost," said Gina making something up on the spot. "This is…"

"Phoenix," said Nicole after some though.

"Aqua," said Alison.

"Shock wave," said Layla.

"And Storm," said Kira finally.

"Ok," said Jazz. "Then I'll go with Storm."

"I'll go with Aqua," said Tucker looking at her flirtingly.

"Don't even think about it Foley," said Aqua firmly. Holding her hand in front of his face.

"I'll go with Phoenix," said Sam.

"Then I'll go with Shockwave," said Permafrost. "Call if you find anything." And with that the groups separated into the woods.

* * *

(Jazz and Storm's group)

As the two started to walk Storm decided to ask. "So why did you pick me anyway?"

"Well the last ghost I heard of that could control the weather was Vortex," Jazz answered in her physiologist voice.

"And I was curious if ghost's with similar powers had similar personalities."

"Well…" started Storm not knowing how to answer. When suddenly the two girls heard growling behind them. Quickly spinning around they saw a pair of bright, red eyes in the undergrowth. Before either of them could register what it was a giant, glowing green bear, with four arms and razor sharp claws and teeth sprang out. "O great," Jazz yelled. "It's one of Vlad's pets."

"Yer," said Storm as her eyes and hands began glowing. "Well it's about to become extinct!"

* * *

(Tucker and Aqua's group)

"So I was thinking that if I flew up a bit," said Aqua. "I could get a clear view of where Vlad's might be."

"I was thinking whether or not you had a boyfriend," Tucker said. Still pushing his luck.

"Tucker," growled Aqua starting to get annoyed. "Can you keep your hormones in check till we find Danny!" Angrily she flew upwards.

"Nice going Tucker," he said to himself as he saw her fly off. But his thoughts were driven out by the sound a snapping twig behind him. Looking behind, he saw himself staring straight into the eyes of a giant, blue and black striped tiger. "Nice…Kitty, he he. AQUA HELP!!"

Up above the treetops, Aqua shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked around. When she heard Tucker yell "Aqua help."

"Great," she said to herself. "What is it now?" Flying down she was shocked to see Tucker being held between the gigantic paws of a ghostly tiger. "A little help here," he called out.

"Don't worry," Aqua said as her eyes began to glow. "I'm on it."

* * *

(Sam and Phoenix)

As the two of them walked along, Phoenix noticed that Sam still had that distrustful look in her eye. "Look I know you don't like me or my friends," she said finally breaking the silence. "But I just want to know why?"

"Look I just find it odd that I've never even heard of you until today, the day after Danny disappeared. For all I know you and your little friends could have kidnapped him and are actually leading us into a trap!!" She yelled into the guardians face.

"No offence to your 'amazing' theory Sam," said Phoenix sarcastically, now more than a little ticked off. "But it was your choice to come we didn't force you to. And besides, it's been a whole hour since we left your friends. If I wanted to capture you I would have done it by now!"

As the two stood glaring at each other, they were knocked back to reality by a loud roar. Turing to look they saw a giant, red boar like monster tear it's way towards them (think the boar monster that went after Mikey and Lester in Claw of the Wild). "Guess this is a good chance to show you which side I'm on." Said Phoenix as her hands suddenly bust into flames.

* * *

(Permafrost and Shockwave)

"Permafrost," Shockwave giggled as the two halfa's walked along.

"It means permanently frozen," she explained. "Anyway are we discussing names or…" she was cut short by her ghost sense going off and took a fighting stance. "You sure it's not just the box ghost?" Her theory was ruined however by a giant, ghostly snake suddenly knocking Permafrost to the floor and zipping back into the undergrowth. "Spoke to soon," moaned Permafrost as she got to her feet clutching her side as Shockwaves hands began to crackle with energy. It had begun.

* * *

**Ok this chapter is just to get character names out of the way and set up the girl's first battle. Also so we can see Sam, Tucker and Jazzes reaction to this whole thing. Till next time (and I promise it will be sooner this time) Mystic out.**


	7. Chapter 5

**I know you weren't expecting the update to be this soon. But since I got back into the stories swig I can't get out of it. Anywho let's see how our guardians do in their first battle against Vlad's little pets.**

**p.s I'm a total novice when it comes to writing battle scenes so go easy on me during this chapter. kk**

* * *

(Jazz and Storm's group)

"Jazz did you bring any ghost hunting gear with you?" Storm asked as the bear stood it's ground.

"Just my mums ghost ray," she said pulling out the Fenton Lip blaster (from Doctor's disorders, I think that's what it's called anyway).

"That'll have to… ah!" She suddenly cried as the bear finally pounced.

Quickly Storm took to the skies, while Jazz performed an impressive side jump. Jazz started blasting at it. But unfortunately the blasts just felt like tiny pricks to the beast, but it was enough to attracted its attention. With a quick swipe of one paw, it knocked the blasted out of Jazzes hand and was about to swipe **her**. When a large blast of what looked like lightning zapped the thing straight in the back. It let out a loud roar of pain while Jazz looked up to see Storm floating above, blasting the thing with lighting from both hands. Finally breaking away from the blast, the now very irritated monster jumped up and grabbed the storm bender. Causing her to hit the ground hard with the bear now on top of her. Holding her down with all four arms, her tried to take a bite at her. Only for her to turn into mist and escape his hold.

"Cool," she said as she reformed a while away from her attacker. _"Cool,"_ she thought. _"That's it." _

Flying upwards and raising both hands into the air she concentrated only on what she wanted done. Suddenly both her hands glowed an icy blue colour as a strong wind began to blow and the temperature dropped to freezing. Finally a blizzard blew through the battle area and big, glowing and gruesome was getting the brunt of it. Cowering from the cold, he ran to hide under some thick branched for shelter. Smart enough to know that she couldn't keep this weather up forever. But dumb enough to forget that he was battling two girls not one.

Suddenly a small beam fired from one side and hit several branches above him. The ray sliced through them like day old salami causing them to fall onto the monster. Taking him down for the count. Stopping the blizzard, Storm looked around and saw Jazz stumble out of the undergrowth, blowing smoke off the top of it. "Thanks for the help," said Storm landing next to her.

"No problem," Jazz said. "And I guess my phesis just blew. Since your nothing like Vortex."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she joked as the two walked off.

* * *

(Tucker and Aqua)

Aqua's hands began glowing and she sent out a beam of what she thought was an ecto-ray. But was actually a powerful hose of water. The typhoon did however knock the thing off Tucker. "Thanks for that," the techno-nut said as Aqua helped him up.

Suddenly the Tiger, now angrier then before ran and now pounced on the water guardian. Trapping her hands to the floor so she couldn't try the same stunt. As the tiger licked his jaws Aqua quickly looked around, trying to find anything that could help. Luckily she spotted a pond nearby and summoning her second water-based power, summoned a powerful spray of water from the pond, soaking the monster and causing him to rear. Using the distraction, she turned into a fully water based being and slithered away. Tucker also took it as a opportunity to jump into the battle, and jumped on it's back. "Sorry boy, but you don't want that meat," he said pulling out a Fenton Thermos. "It's too watery." With that seriously bad pun he sucked the thing into the stupidly named trap. "Thanks for that," said Aqua walking up in her solid form. "No problem," he said putting the thermos away. "So now about our talk from before…" he said flirtingly. Causing Aqua to shake her head groaning.

* * *

(Sam and Phoenix)

Placing both hands together Phoenix unleashed a powerful blast of fire on the thing. Leaving a large burn mark on it but nothing else. "My fire's not strong enough!" The fiery red head called to her companion as the two of them jumped out of the way as sabor tooth pounded the ground they were standing on. "Don't worry," said Sam pulling the Fenton Peeler out of her bag. But as she pressed the button on top, a sign flashed 'still recharging'. "Darn it," said Sam. "Danny's dad forgot to recharge it, AGAIN."

"How long until it recharges," Phoenix yelled as she threw a fireball at the beasts next punch to ward it off.

"About five minutes or so," said Sam looking at the timer as she and her partner dodged the next blow.

"Which is four more then I need," she suddenly smirked as in a few short seconds her entire body was engulfed in flames and she took to the skies. Then she began to circle round the beast. "What are you gonna do? Make it dizzy!" Sam yelled while trying to figure out what she was doing. But she just spun faster and faster, till she created a giant, fiery tornado. That actually pulled the beast snarling from the ground and caused him to bounce around harshly inside, burning it like toast. As the tornado began to simmer out, a beeping noise told Sam that the peeler was fully charged. "Phoenix, get outta the way she yelled while activating the peeler suit. At this, the burning fireball quickly flew out of the way, so Sam could zap the thing. As the layers peeled away, adding insult to injury as the beast shrank to the size of a mouse. As the beam stopped the now tiny monster growled quietly only to meet its end at the bottom of Phoenixes boot.

"Ok I have to admit," said Sam walking over to Phoenix as she landed and extinguished. "That was pretty cool."

"Thanks," she said suddenly noticing the glade they were in had been reduced to a charred mess. "This isn't gonna go against me is it."

* * *

(Permafrost and Shockwave)

"Great," said Shockwave as she and Permafrost stood in the centre of the glad, back to back, their hands glowing. "How do we defeat an enemy we can't even see until it attacks?" That question was soon followed by another attack by the king cobra. But ducked back in with its nose covered in ice.

"Come on Layla," Permafrost said as her partner shocked a tail she saw peaking out of the undergrowth. "Danny's gone up against way trickier enemies than this," she said as the two of them jumped over another attack and fired instantaneously. "We just need to pull it into the open."

"Great idea," said Shockwave sarcastically. "But how do we do it? Even with our powers neither of us is strong enough."

"True, but we might both might be," she smiled.

Getting the idea, both girls stood ready as the snake shot out of the undergrowth again. This time however both girls grabbed a hold of him and dragged him out into the light. In one fluid motion however, he swung away from the girls and sent him sprawling. With the girls down he snapped out once again, only for Permafrost to freeze his entire body and then Shockwave to fry him like a bug in a bug zapper. The shock also melted the ice, which only sped up the process. Soon they were left with a giant smouldering snake. "Well that takes care of one little problem," said Permafrost conversationally.

"Yer, but it doesn't tell were Vlad's…aaahhh," the shocking guardian cried as leant on a wall of branches and just fell through them. Curious Permafrost followed realising that the branches were just an illusion. And found her teammate and Vlads Colorado lair. "Well that answers that," said Permafrost helping Shockwave to her feet and firing a blast of ice into the air, which burst like a firework. Seeing this the other three groups followed the trail and soon found themselves all together again.

"So ready to enter the belly of the beast," Storm asked the others who either got their gear ready or started lighting up their attacks.

"I'd say that's a yes," said Jazz looking. "Here we come Danny." With that the rescue team went to the door and turned the handle; only to have the floor open up under them. Sending them spiralling into the darkness.

* * *

**Suffering Spooks, what has happened to our eight heroes? Well if it's one of Vlad's traps, it won't be good. Till next time R&R. Mystic out.**


	8. Chapter 6

I am so, so sorry for the lateness of this chapter

I am so, so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. My mum banned me from the Internet at home; right now I'm uploading this from the town library computer.

**Anywho it looks like our heroes have gotten themselves into a very sticky situation, and we still don't know where Danny is. What will happen now?**

**000**

Aqua's eyes slowly opened, only to be welcomed by a mass of darkness and a splitting headache. "Hey, she's waking up," she suddenly heard Sam's voice echo in the darkness. As she began to come too she saw that her and her friends were chained to a wall in (what the guardians recognised as) Vlad's lab.

"Well, well, well, look what wandered into the hunters bag," came a voice that all of them recognised, but none of them wanted to hear. Suddenly Vlad Plasmius phased through the floor, looking smugly at all of them. "Five ghosts and three **very** annoying knats."

"What did you do with Danny Vlad?!" Tucker suddenly yelled while the rest of the group just looked viciously at Vlad.

"Don't worry, Daniel is safe for now. But I'm afraid I can't say the same about you eight."

"What are you gonna do?" Said Storm cockily. "There are eight of us and one of you, and we can break out of here anytime we want."

"That's what I'm counting on," said Vlad smiling evilly in her face. "For I won't be doing anything to you…" he said, causing the entire group to look suspiciously.

"He will," Vlad smirked as he pointed over to a dark corner of the lab. Out from the darkness came Cyber from earlier in the story.

"Now if you'll excuse me," said Vlad. "I have to make a call." And with that he phased into the other room cackling.

"Why didn't Vlad just stay in space and make everybody's lives a whole lot easier?" Shockwave moaned as she tried to free herself.

"Because he's Vlad," Phoenix answered as she tried to melt hers.

"I wouldn't even try to escape," said Cyber mockingly. "You may not realise this, but while I am in a technology filled area my powers increase to an amount that allows me to crush even you. Something my master told me."

"Master?" Jazz asked.

"A toon who was meant to be a clown but knew much and now knows more, he will be yours and Phantom's destruction."

"Not on our watch," said Permafrost fiercely. Just then she froze her shackles, broke them like glass and dropped into the soon to be battle arena.

"You little…" he started as the markings on his right arm began to glow. "You will pay for your impudence," he spat as he rushed towards her with inhuman speed. Quickly Permafrost jumped up, causing her opponent to crash into a large counsel. While she was in the air, she quickly froze the shackles of her friends so they could escape as well. The odds had definitely improved for our heroes, but it would take a miracle to stop Vlad and Cyber.

000

"So let me get this straight," said Danny as Kelsey stopped explaining. "You come from a different world where my life is seen only as a TV show!"

"Pretty much, but this isn't the time to be freaking out about it," said Kelsey before Danny started asking more questions. "We have to stop this guy (whoever he is) and get outta here."

"I'm afraid you won't be doing either," said our mystery bad guy as he came back into the room. "My minion has already arrived at Vlad as is busy making sure some annoying little knats never find you." As he said that a giant TV that was part of the back wall suddenly turned on. Showing the toon and real-worlder that the fight was going very badly indeed.

"Sam, Tucker, Jazz!!" Danny cried as he saw his best friend, girlfriend and sister slam against a wall. "Why are you doing this?!" He yelled angrily at the clocked figure.

"The same reason all villains do these things boy; power," he explained as he once again left the room. But this time he left something behind.

"We gotta stop him Danny," said Kelsey pointing to Cyber on the screen as he fired an ecto-ray at Permafrost whole just dodged it.

"But HOW?!" He yelled in fear for his friends and sister. "They're out there and we're stuck in here."

It was at that moment that Kelsey noticed that our mystery foe had left behind his staff, the one he was using to control Cyber.

"I've got an idea," she said suddenly remembering the first appearance of Freak Show. "Can you aim an ecto-blast at that staff?"

"Great idea," he smiled as he started aiming. Unfortunately the shot was spot on but the minute the blast hit the gap between the bars, a kind of force field absorbed it.

"Now what?" said Danny as Kelsey began to think.

"Got it," she smiled as she began rooting through her backpack. Suddenly she pulled out a chocolate bar. "This is no time to start snacking," Danny said angrily as he spotted the group get slammed against the wall and Cyber begin to close in on them.

"Who says I am," she replied as she unwrapped to shiny silver paper from it and stuck it through the gap.

"Now try aiming," she smiled as Danny tried it again. Only this time the mirror like paper block the force field and Danny's ray hit the staff dead on. Smashing the orb to bits.

000

Back in Vlad's lab Cyber was about to fire one last ecto-blast when the red and anger faded from his eyes (becoming a kind of cromish colour) and he sank to his knees grabbing his head. "My head," he moaned as the group began to edge towards him. "What just happened."

"Who…what are you?" Permafrost asked.

"I'm Curtis Marlin," he replied getting to his feet. "And from what I've heard you five," he said pointing to the guardians. "Are my kind."

"What does he mean by that?" Tucker asked Shockwave.

"We'll explain later," she answered.

"The master pulled me from my own world when he discovered that clockwork had chosen the six guardians to rescue Danny, I was supposed to be a kind of anti-guardian."

"Since your no longer 'anti'," Aqua asked. "Can you help us find Danny?"

"I can do more then that," he answered smiling. "I've seen him and know exactly where he is." This caused a lot of relief in the croud. "But first…" said Storm smiling evily.

000

"How much time does it take to destroy a group of kids," said Vlad now in human form, waiting for Cyber to report.

"Hi ya Vlad," came Cyber's voice as suddenly a spider like pile of metal sprang into the air and wrapped around the senior Halfa. The metal was ectosised so he couldn't phase out of it. Leaving only and now group of nine to laugh at their tormenter.

"So, where's Danny?" said Phoenix finally.

"Well he's not in this building," he said earning a few groans. "He's not even in this world, he's in some sort of 'world between worlds'".

"How do we get to 'a world between worlds'," Sam asked sceptically.

"Easy," Cyber answered taking out a kind of key and unlocking the air. As he did a glowing portal opened in mid-air, which the group vanished through.

000

Ok, Cyber's been saved and they now have a clear idea of where Danny is. The story's heating up and the end is closing in on us. And you'll never believe who our mystery villain is in the end. 


End file.
